


Baggy Trousers

by scribblemoose



Series: The Thing With Bradley James [4]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: In which Colin shows why he is the perfect boyfriend, and we find out why he likes baggy jeans so much.





	Baggy Trousers

"This is... weird."  
  
"Mmm?" Colin looked up from his book. He was sprawled comfortably on his back on the bed, his head pillowed on Bradley's thighs. Bradley was tapping one-handed at his laptop, the other hand playing idly with Colin's hair.  
  
"It's weird."  
  
"You're looking at the Internet, Bradley. Of course it's weird."  
  
"No, not that," Bradley waved at his laptop screen. "This." He patted Colin's head. "Us, sort of thing."  
  
Colin rested his book on his chest and gave Bradley his full attention. "Us?"  
  
"I've only had one thing before that you could call a _relationship_. It was nothing like this."  
  
Colin battled wtih the two new concepts Bradley had just delivered to him: firstly that they were in a relationship (which made Colin feel strange and sort of embarassed-in-a-good-way) and secondly, that Bradley had only been in one relationship before. "I suppose it's bound to be a bit different," Colin said, cautiously.   
  
"Is it for you, then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Different? To what you've had before?"  
  
What Colin had had before Bradley consisted of a lot of teenage fumbling and keeping out of the way of a girl called Emma who had a crush on him, followed by a brief but emotionally painful episode with a (mostly) straight boy called Tom at drama school, and several years of celibacy. So he could only answer, "Yeah, I suppose so." Then his curiosity got the better of him and he added, "What was it like for you? Before?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual sort of thing. Started off we only saw each other in classes, then it was every lunchtime, then she sort of always came back to my place at night and was still there in the morning."  
  
Colin frowned away a brief surge of unreasonable jealousy.  
  
"And then," Bradley continued, "she was there every weekend. Except when I played football, she hated football."  
  
"It's not that different," Colin said. "We see each other all the time."   
  
"Yeah, but to be fair, we always have, even before, when we were just mates. So it doesn't feel that different. It's not like we do anything we didn't do before."  
  
Colin gave him a sidelong look and a grin.  
  
"Apart from that," Bradley added, grinning back. "Okay, apart from that. Stop it, Morgan."  
  
Colin gave Bradley a particularly innocent look.  
  
"I said stop it!"  
  
Colin considered his options and decided to comply. He really wanted to know more about Bradley's past. He could seduce him later. "Okay, okay. So apart from that."  
  
"Yes, apart from that."  
  
"It's different?"  
  
Bradley shrugged. "More comfortable, I guess. We're on the same wavelength. So it's not like we do anything we don't want to."  
  
For a moment Colin wondered if Bradley's ex-girlfriend had forced him into some kind of dubious sexual practices, but that didn't seem terribly likely. "What kind of things?" He kept his voice serious and soft, just in case.  
  
"She wanted to keep her toothbrush and stuff in my room," said Bradley.  
"And she made me go shopping with her."  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, every bloody Saturday. What's the point of going shopping on a Saturday anyway? Everywhere's always packed full, and you know what women do when they take you shopping."  
  
Colin raised an eyebrow. He quite liked shopping, actually, particularly when he went out with Katie. Katie had a real gift for finding odd little shops down backstreets that sold things you'd never see anywhere else, and she didn't complain when Colin got lost in bookshops and had to be dragged out at closing time. He'd never dream of taking Bradley with him, though. That would just be asking for trouble. "What did she do?"  
  
"Oh, you know. When they go and try stuff on, and then they ask you what you think, and they tell you to tell the truth. Only, they don't mean it. It's just a form of torture, because if you don't answer quick enough they think you think they're fat, and if you answer too quick they tell you you're not paying attention, and if you're honest, then you're _really_ in the shit."  
  
Colin remembered telling Katie the blue top made her hair look amazing, but the red one was too old for her, and how she'd smiled her gorgeous smile at him, and tried to imagine Bradley doing the same thing. "Ah," he said. "Hm."  
  
"And as if that isn't bad enough, then they start dressing _you_."  
  
"What? In dresses?"  
  
"Don't be facetious, Morgan. I mean when they drag you into horrible shops and tell you what to buy. Like with you, it would be all," and Bradley engaged his silly supposed-to-be-like-a-girl voice, "'oh, Colin, why don't you get some nice skinny jeans to show off your arse,' or 'orange makes you look really washed out'."  
  
"No it doesn't," said Colin.  
  
"I know it doesn't, Colin. That was just an example."  
  
"And skinny jeans are really uncomfortable."  
  
"Yes! Exactly! But girls don't get that. They just want you to look good so they can show you off to their friends." Bradley considered for a moment. "I suppose it's different for them."  
  
"What's different?"  
  
"Well, they don't have, you know, boy parts."  
  
Colin spluttered with laughter. "You mean they don't know what it's like to get a hard on when your jeans are too tight?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking about when your balls get cut in half on the crotch seam."  
  
They both winced at that; Colin remembered a particularly painful incident on his brother's bike and shifted his legs together.   
  
"I remember once at school," Bradley said. "There was this girl, she was totally stacked. Like a triple G or something."   
  
Colin rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh, like you never looked. Anyway, she was totally gorgeous, and in a fucking schoolgirl uniform for Christsake-"  
  
"That would be because she was one," Colin pointed out, but Bradley charged on.  
  
"-and every time I saw her, I swear every fucking time, I'd get a fucking erection. Not just when I saw her, either. Everytime I so much as thought of her. Which was a lot. Can you imagine that in skinny jeans?"  
  
"No," said Colin. "I really don't want to, either."  
  
"What, imagine a girl or imagine me getting an erection?"  
  
Colin grinned at him. "Just the painful part." And all of a sudden, Colin found himself with a very good reason to be pleased he was wearing his own baggy jeans as usual.   
  
Bradley smirked at him.   
  
"What?" said Colin.  
  
"That got you hard," he said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Colin tried not to laugh.  
  
"You denying it?"  
  
"It's none of your business!"   
  
"Of course it's my business!"   
  
Suddenly Bradley was all arms and movement, twisting around to pin a breathlessly-giggling Colin to the bed with one hand while the other plunged down Colin's jeans.   
  
"See!" Bradley said, triumphantly, and then, "oh," as his fingers curled appreciatively around Colin's erection and gave it a bit of a squeeze.  
  
"Oh," replied Colin, and looked up. Bradley was staring down at him with that expression on his face that made Colin's knees weak; where he looked honest and open and younger than his twenty-six years; where he looked at Colin as though he was the most wonderful, surprising, amazing thing Bradley had ever seen in his life. Colin licked his lips and said, "you. You did that."  
  
Bradley grabbed Colin's hand (neither of them noticed as Colin's book tumbled to the floor) and pulled it to the front of his own jeans. Tighter than Colin's, but not too tight, just tight enough that Colin could feel the stretch of the denim over Bradley's rock-hard cock.   
  
"And you did that," Bradley said. "You do it to me all the time. All the fucking time. God. You."  
  
And then his mouth was on Colin's, his tongue in Colin's mouth, and Colin was fumbling with Bradley's zip, wrenching it down and ripping at the button, tugging Bradley's fly open. When the kiss stopped, Bradley knelt up and Colin found himself staring at Bradley's cock where he'd freed it from Bradley's jeans. He swiped his tongue across the head, once, before swallowing Bradley down in one long, smooth slurp.   
  
"Fuck, Col, _fuck_." Colin could feel Bradley looking down at him even before he opened his eyes to check. He hollowed his cheeks, fluttered his tongue. "Fuck," said Bradley again. "How do you even..."  
  
Colin kind of smiled around Bradley's cock, and started to fuck him with his mouth.  
  
Bradley still had his hand on Colin's erection and somehow managed to keep up a stuttery kind of rhythm as Colin blew him. Not enough to get him off but enough to blank his mind and let there only be hard dick and soft skin and wet and jaw-ache and breathing in short snorts through his nose; Bradley tugging on his hair and rocking his hips, wanting desperately to thrust but not wanting Colin to choke; Colin cradling Bradley's balls with his spare hand, long fingers reaching all his most sensitive, brilliant places until Bradley yelled out, loud and incoherent, and came down Colin's throat. Colin pulled off a bit, just enough that he got it on his tongue, tasted it, rolled it around, felt the throb of Bradley's cock, so thick and hot and hard in his mouth.   
  
Bradley made incoherent whimpery noises, his whole body shuddering, thumb stroking along Colin's cheek, and all it took was a few hard thrusts into Bradley's fist and sucking Bradley's finger into his mouth alongside Bradley's still-hard cock, and Colin lost control. The rhythm wasn't quite right and he didn't think he was there but then his balls were tight and everything was tingling and he was spilling all over Bradley's palm and wrist and everything went white and weightless and fucking _perfect_.   
  
He came down still sucking Bradley's cock and fingers, until Bradley got ticklish and too-sensitive and pulled away, collapsing back against the headboard, Colin's head in his lap, cradling his head.   
  
Bradley wiggled sticky fingers at Colin, who scandalized him by sticking out his tongue and trying to lick them.   
  
"God," Bradley said. "You're fucking insatiable."  
  
Colin shrugged, aware that it was hard to look nonchalant when grinning like an idiot.   
  
"You came in your pants," Bradley said (also grinning like an idiot).  
  
"Yeah," Colin agreed. "I'm starving. Want some pizza?"  
  
"Christ, yes. You call. I've got to go and," he waggled his hands again.  
  
Colin reluctantly gave up his Bradley-pillow and hunted around for his phone while Bradley went and washed. He finally found it on the floor, under his book, and was about to yell to Bradley to find out what he wanted when Bradley was back, and cupping Colin's chin in his hand and looking at him, leaning in to kiss him, a long, soft kiss that stole Colin's breath away.   
  
"I love you, okay?" Bradley said. "If you were a girl I'd do all that crap, I'd go shopping and I'd wear what you want me to wear and I'd buy you a toothbrush to keep in my bathroom, and I love you even more because none of it _matters_. Okay?"  
  
Colin stared at him, happiness surging like white water rapids, and said, very softly. "Yes. Yes, okay, Yes."  
  
Bradley smiled at him. "Pepperoni," he said. "Large. I'm famished."  
  
"Veg feast would be better for you," said Colin.  
  
"Fuck off," said Bradley, fondly, and kissed him again.


End file.
